Gear: Alchemy, Diseases, Drugs, and Poison
'Alchemical Items, Diseases, Drugs & Poisons' 'Alchemical Items' Acid: '''30 lunas/vial of 1d6 per round for 1d4 rounds. '''Antitoxin: '''150 lunas/vial of +4 saves vs poison for 1 hour. '''Eggshell Grenade: Flashpellet: 10ft burst, Reflex save DC 15 or be blinded for 1 round and dazzled for 1d4 rounds afterwards. Healing salve: 100 lunas for healing 1d8hp; repeated use may cause addiction. Impact gel: Jellied fire: 60 lunas/ vial of 1d6 per round for 1d12 rounds. Quickheal: '''30 lunas/ 1d6 temporary hit points (lost first, fade after 1 hour). '''Sleeping fire: 100 lunas/vial: applied cold, ignites when exposed to human body temperature or higher. Smokestick: '''60 lunas/ creates 10ft cube of billowing smoke (total concealment), lasts for 1 minute. '''Sunrod: 6 Luna/rod, heatless light for 1 hour in a 20ft radius of bright, 20ft further of dim. Thunderstone: 90 lunas/ 5ft burst. Fort DC 15 or be deafened for 1 minute. Tindertwig: 3 lunas/ ignite as standard action, burns for 1 round. Witchweed: '10ft cube of smoke that increases all Concentration DCs by 5. 'Diseases Diseases require a save at a regular interval. A set number of saves throws off the disease entirely (two, unless othewise stated). Boiling Hate: Fort DC 22, 1 Dex and 1 Wis. Incubation period: 2d6 days. Blood to blood contact. Extreme aggression and fever. Weeping Pox, mild: Fort DC 12, 1d2 damage and 1 Con. Incubation period: 3d6 days. Fluid transfer. Pebble-sized open weeping sores (itching; close after 2d4 days), low-grade fever, coughing. May (rarely) result in permanent scarring. Weeping Pox, major: Fort DC 20, 1d6 damage and 1d4 Con. Almost always scars. Otherwise as mild variant. 'Drugs' Function as poisons, except includes side effects (in effect so long as drug effects persist). Potential overdose and/or addiction. To break addiction: ''two Fort saves at addiction DC+5, at end of each satiation period. An individual may suffer an increased addiction rating if they take a drug for a particularly long time (2 months addicted: +1 step, max 3). Addiction: ''Negligible: Fort DC 4; Satiation period: 1 day; Damage: 1d3-2 (min 0) Dex Low: Fort DC 6; Satiation period: 10 days; Damage: 1d2 Dex Moderate: Fort DC 10; Satiation period: 5 days; Damage: 1d4 Dex, 1d4 Wis High: Fort DC 14; Satiation period: 2 days; Damage: 1d6 Dex, 1d2 Con, 1d6 Wis Extreme: Fort DC 22; Satiation period: 1 day; Damage: 1d6 Dex, 1d6 Con, 1d6 Wis Vicious: Fort DC 30; Satiation period: 1 day; Damage: 1d6 Str, 1d8 Dex, 1d6 Con, 1d8 Wis Eureka: +Int Slavesap: +Str/Con, -mentals Twitch: +Dex Dragonskin: +nat armor Elysian Vapor: hallucinations (poisonous) Fireeyes: blind/sneeze (poison?) Glory: +atk Ragewine: rage Mindfog: divinations/mind-affecting immunity Opium: ''numb to pain ''Agony: pain-> pleasure Igela's Blood: ''+MPM, -Con 'Poison '''Type: Contact: x1.5 cost Injested: no modifier Inhaled: x2 cost Injury: no modifier Modifiers: Bane: +4 DC vs particular type; -4 otherwise; x1.5 cost Concentrated: each die is treated as if it rolled its maximum value; x1.5 cost Contagious: spread as disease, via close proximity; x2 cost Destructive: secondary damage is drain, not damage; x2 cost Gripping: requires repeating; repeats until two successful saves in a row are made; x2 cost Mounting: +2 DC per failed save; x1.5 cost Psychic: Will save instead of Fort save; x1.5 cost Repeating: additional secondary saves; rate varies, unless otherwise stated, is 1 minute; x1.5 of base for each repitition Spell Resistant: SR 10 + save DC: SR 25 + save DC; x2 cost Multiple doses of the same poison in one round: choose one: a) save against, and potentially take damage from each dose, or b) make a single save, with each subsequent poison dosage increasing the DC as if the individual poison DC were an aid another attempt. Sample and Special Poisons: Slaad Bile: random Oreigigert: Varies by color : Blk: death/long life : Green: paralysis/growth : Purple: : Yellow: nerve oveload/happiness : Gray: : Blue: : Red: rage/passion : White: soul reaving/transformation (Elan?) : Orange: Red or Yellow, of extra potency or no effect Dragonsbile: ''injury; DC 20, 1d6 Con/1d6 Con/1d6 Con. 500 lunas/dose. Clots blood and increases blood pressure. ''Godspit (160 proof): injested; DC 16, 1d2 Dex + 1d2 Wis/1d2 Dex +1d2 Wis. 15 lunas/dose. Layla's Kiss: injested (via lips); DC 16; tired/tired/tired/tired. 300 lunas/dose. Causes extreme drowsiness. Mindfog: ''injested; DC 16; 1d4 Int/1d4 Wis. 150 lunas/dose. Symptoms in common with alcohol. ''Orcsblood: injury; DC 12, 1d2 Con/1d2 Con. 50 lunas/dose. Rotgut (80 proof): injested; DC 12, 1 Dex + 1 Wis/1 Dex + 1 Wis. 5 lunas/dose. Strong Wine (40 proof): ''injested; DC 8, 1 Wis/1 Dex. 5+ lunas/dose. ''Waning: injury; DC 16, 1d4 Cha/1d4 Con. 150 lunas/dose. Crafting Requires materials, of course (1/2 price)